


Got Game

by casey270



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is a vampire who's turned the hunt and conquest into a game in order to keep him interested. Adam makes the game fun to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xGlitterBabyx (MysticSorcha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSorcha/gifts).



> Written for the [Happy Bertidays"](http://happybertidays.dreamwidth.org/) exchange to fill a request for vampires! and toppy Tommy and dirty talking, bottom Adam

Tommy wanders along the dark edges of the club. He likes to stay hidden when he's hunting, and tonight's all about the hunt. Sometimes he feels as if he's spent eternity in the shadows of life, and sometimes he laughs at himself for having such pompous thoughts.

Leaning against the back wall, he tips his bottle up to his lips, pulling another deep drink from his beer, and does a visual sweep of the crowd. There's supposed to be new talent here tonight, so there are fresh faces in attendance. Some look passable, some don't, but not one of them jumps out at him. He hasn't had that particular sensation - the lightning bolt surge of electricity that hits like a ton of bricks when he sees someone he absolutely has to have - in more years than he cares to remember, and he's fine with that. Life, existence, or what the fuck ever he has going, is much simpler if he keeps emotions out of it.

So he keeps his eyes moving over the people, working the label off the bottle as he looks for someone who'll do for the night. He spots a voluptuous body attached to a pretty, questioning face and thinks maybe, if nothing better catches his eye, she'll be the one tonight.

The lights dim, signaling the imminent start of the entertainment. He's not here to be entertained, though, and he keeps his head down as he watches those who are and makes his choice. He's had eons to perfect the art of seeing without being seen, of making people look past him without noticing - until he wants them to notice him, that is. Whoever he chooses will notice him before the night's done. That's a certainty.

Laughter reaches his ears, and he sees a table crowded with animated, boisterous people. One in particular catches his attention: a tall, thin, exotic beauty of a man, and Tommy forgets all about the curvy female he saw before.

He slides into an empty chair next to his target - a chair that mysteriously became available when he decided that he needed it to be - and whispers in the man's ear, "You belong to me tonight."

When the man turns to face him, he can see something behind that sharp curve of lip and deep eyes. It looks like strong will and intelligent thought - both of which will provide an admirable, if not long lived, challenge. A warm, sultry voice answers him. "Honey, I love a man who knows what he wants, but my friend's about to go on. I'm Sutan, by the way, and we can play all night after Adam's set's done."

Tommy knows he could force things. He can put any thought he wants into any fragile human mind, and no one would be able to resist him, but he's come to like this game he plays. He likes making his targets want what he gives them, and want what he takes from them. Besides, minutes and hours are drops of water in the ocean of his existence. He has eternity; he can wait.

He turns his attention to the stage just as the spotlight comes up on a solitary figure. The setting is dramatic in its simplicity. A piano sits hidden in the shadows, playing a backdrop of notes for the singer, and when Tommy sees him, he feels the snap and pull of the ancient current surge through him.

This is it. He's found his prey. Not only does the man on stage have a look that fascinates him - a strange mixture of open vulnerability and raw sexuality - but once he starts performing, Tommy can't ignore the siren song of his voice. It caresses and entices him. It teases and cajoles him. It whispers fucking secrets to him, and he wants more.

He doesn't let anyone at the table know what effect the song or the singer are having on him. At least he hopes to hell that he doesn't. He's thrown off his game, even if the tiniest bit, and this has never happened to him before. He's not sure what's going on, but he is sure that this man, this singer, this friend of a new fucking friend is going to be his tonight.

Tommy leans over and whispers to Sutan, "I want him."

Sutan's smile slips, just a fraction before Tommy manages to catch it, taking away that sour edge before the man even notices. "Of course you do," he says. "I'll introduce him after his set." It might not be fair to control Sutan's mind that way, but Tommy really doesn't give a fuck about fairness and what's right. He simply takes what he wants.

Right now, he wants to make time speed up. He's lost in the allure of the voice, but he's impatient to possess all of the man. The torture of having to wait until the last note of the last song is sung is only possible for him to withstand because of the absolute perfection of the sound.

After the set, and after the singer has taken his bows, the man makes his way over to the table occupied by his friends. He has to stop himself from licking his lips in anticipation because this man has a will even stronger than Sutan's. Tommy can feel it before the singer reaches the table, and the swagger the man walks with only accentuates it. Tommy thinks he's picked well tonight, and if he's lucky, the game could go on until dawn.

Sutan takes care of the introductions, and it's only slightly awkward when he realizes he doesn't know Tommy's name. "This is Adam," he says, "and this is my new friend. Boy's got game. You can see it in his eyes."

Tommy stares at Adam, searching for the breaking point all humans have, but he doesn't find it. "Tommy. Name's Tommy." He doesn't bother holding out his hand to shake. He's never been overly concerned with human customs, but he does let his eyes wander up and down Adam's frame. This game is gonna be fun.

Adam sits down and tries to hold a conversation. He doesn't seem to be deterred by Tommy's non answers - he just keeps right on going. Tommy likes the sass and flirt he hears in his voice even if he does tune out most of the words. He can think of more interesting and entertaining things that mouth should be doing besides making inane small talk.

He's tempted to tell Adam exactly that. Instead, he leans over and lays his finger on Adam's lips, silencing him for long enough to say, "I want you. Alone."

And it seems as if Adam's words are all subdued at once, and Tommy can tell it's not something Adam's used to. There's an impatience in Adam's eyes, a twitch in his fingers and a pout to his lips that point out how much he wants to disregard Tommy's words and keep doing what he was. But he can only swallow, nod and take the hand Tommy's offering him, following him through the dark club and out the back door.

Once the door shuts behind them, Tommy wastes no time letting Adam know what he intends to do now that they're alone. With one hand on each side of Adam's face, Tommy pulls him in for a kiss that holds a hint of darkness and desire beyond anything he's ever known.

Tommy lets Adam have small flashes of blood and lust and time beyond measure before the kiss ends. "Something tells me you're not exactly the boy next door type," Adam whispers breathlessly.

Pushing him against the building's wall, Tommy runs the edge of his thumb nail along Adam's cheek just hard enough to leave a faint trail and says, "I own you."

The intensive wickedness of the moment makes Adam's breath catch and his dick twitch. "What if I own part of you, too?" He pushes against Tommy's body, and the contact sets off icy flames that lick over his skin. "Would that be so bad?"

"I don't give pieces of myself to humans. They're too fragile, too temporary." His tongue teases over Adam's pulse point, and he smiles when he feels Adam shiver. The small tremor, the taste of fear and arousal that he gathers from Adam's skin, the feel of a racing heart so close to him, are all things that keep the game interesting. They're a tribute to his mastery, and he's saving all these little gifts that Adam's giving him; keeping them locked away, to be reexamined later.

"Maybe I'm stronger than you think. I'm strong enough to make you want me, aren't I?" The look in Adam's eyes as he says it brings the beast in Tommy right to the surface. It's all he can do to keep things under control, to keep the game going as long as he needs to. No one's ever stood up to him like this. Not once in all his existence.

"Admit it," Adam continues. "You want me." He reaches down and palms Tommy's dick through his pants. Tommy can't keep his hips from bucking into it, can't help the sharp intake of breath he pulls in. He can't help the absolute need that pulses through his body. "You want to fuck me, and that gives me power."

Tommy's ancient instincts take over; they can't be suppressed in light of the challenge that Adam's thrown at him. He answers in the only way he knows how, and as he feels the sharp, pointed tips of his teeth brushing against the warm skin of Adam's neck, he whispers, "You have no idea what real power is." And without giving Adam a chance to find any balance or equilibrium, he bites down, barely breaking the skin.

Before either of them can even blink, the wall behind them is gone. Everything is gone. They're alone in a world of nothingness, a world that's both beautiful and terrifying in the absolute nonexistence of it all . There are no distractions, no pieces of scenery to hide behind and no buffers for either of their needs.

Even though there are no visual markers, there's a sense of antiquity, and Adam can't help asking, "Where are we?"

"Nowhere. Everywhere." Tommy walks in a slow circle around Adam as he answers, appraising his target in detail. "My home."

"You live here?"

"Depends on how you define live." He looks into Adam's eyes with a commanding intensity that's never failed to make any man turn away in submission. He's a little surprised that Adam holds his gaze, steady and strong. "I'm either here or where we were, but I don't think you could call what I do in either place living."

Tommy runs the tip of his finger down Adam's neck and past the chains that decorate it. He stops when his path is blocked by the first button of Adams shirt and leans in to take it in his mouth. Before Adam can question what he's doing, Tommy lets the edge of his tooth break the threads that hold it in place, slicing it from the fabric backing, and spits it into the nothingness.

Adam tries to watch it fall, listening for it to hit bottom, but nothing happens. It's just not there - almost as if the nothingness invaded it bit by bit, and it makes his mind fog and his knees buckle with the impossibility of it.

Tommy's arms encircle him before Adam can react further. "Maybe you're not as strong as you thought," Tommy teases as he mouths over the tender skin just below Adam's ear. "Maybe what you think of as strength is all a fucking illusion."

Adam doesn't miss a beat, though, as he pulls Tommy even closer and tells him, "I just need to get used to this. I kinda figured you were different, but I really didn't expect reality bending - at least not on the first date."

"This," Tommy's finger waves between the two of them, "isn't a fucking date." He's heard that before. Shit, he's even had his own sick groupies before, but they always backed down from the ultimate commitment. "This is me taking what I want and you giving it to me." He unbuttons the last of Adam's buttons and runs his hands up and down Adam's chest laying claim to the skin and all that's beneath it to accentuate the words. "And nobody gets a second chance."

"Now, that would really be a shame," Adam says, arching into Tommy's hands, and he knows there's something about this man that's different than anyone else he's ever known, "because you haven't seen what I can do for you. And I think what you really want is me - all of me."

Tommy can't believe how composed Adam still is. He's never come across a human who didn't lose their shit when their actuality shifted. It'd always been one of his favorite tricks to bring even the most stubborn of humans into submission without directly putting the thought there, but on this night, it wasn't working.

But Adam's not completely at his mercy, and now he's starting to gain confidence and authority, and that's something that Tommy's not used to, at all. It might be something he could develop a taste for, though, he thinks as Adam pops the button on Tommy's jeans.

He's left off balance when Adam reaches right in, grabbing his dick.... Fuck, he's had humans who were panting and desperate by the time he finally took what he wanted, but he's never come up against someone who completely turned the tables like this. He feels like he's the prey, like he's the one being toyed with, and in some strange, fucked up way, his dick is happy with that. It's leaking happiness all over Adam's hand and the inside of his pants.

Then Adam tells him, "Wanna blow you right now. Wanna get my mouth around you and suck you off. I want to make you feel so fucking good and come so hard, but there's no way I'm gonna kneel down on nothing."

Suddenly, the plan to keep Adam confused and on edge doesn't seem so damn important. The game is changing, and he likes the new rules. Without him planning it, the nothingness around them changes and settles into a very austere, very mundane bedroom.

"Not exactly what I imagined it would be," Adam says, looking around. The few visible trinkets point to a strange and possibly mildly warped sense of humor. Adam is especially impressed with a mirrored crucifix that hangs over the bed, giving a full view of the mattress and everything on it.

"Would it help you get back to trying to find ways to make me want to keep you If it looked like this?" he asks, looking at Adam while the room around them dissolves and reassembles itself. Now the setting is more of a castle chamber with walls covered in tapestry and a giant four-poster with velvet drapes and canopy.

"Or maybe like this." The room changes again, this time taking the look of an ancient tomb. "I like this one best," Tommy says, pushing Adam back against the stone wall. "All the proper trappings for a creature of the dark, yeah?"

"The first one. Let's go back to the first one, okay?" Adam brushes what looks suspiciously like a scarab off his arm and asks, "Are these even real? I mean, are we still in the alley behind the club, and all this is just something you put in my mind? You can do that, right? Like, make me see things and think things?"

"I can if I want, but this is real." Tommy picks up the beetle and lets it crawl over his hand, watching it in fascination. "Hold it if you want. It's real, and it's mine, I guess, since this place is mine. So are the other ones. They're all real in their own way. They're just outside of whatever concept of space and time you can get you mind around. There're other places and other times - too many to to keep track of. One of the drawbacks of living forever is you end up with way too much fucking shit to take care of."

When Adam backs away from the offered bug, Tommy shrugs and drops it on the floor before stepping on it. Adam winces as he hears it crunch beneath Tommy's boot, but Tommy just takes a deep breath and says, "Ultimate power. Don't think you're as ready for it as you think."

But they're back in the plain bedroom before he's even finished saying it, and Adam does seem to feel more comfortable here. Comfortable enough to tell Tommy what he does want, anyway.

"I want to know what it's like for you; I want to see what life looks like through your eyes. I want to know how it feels to know that you can live forever." And every sentence is punctuated with a kiss - a kiss that covers a different part of Tommy's mouth each time. When Adam tells him, "I want to feel that power inside me. I want to feel you inside me," he presses his tongue against the seam of Tommy's lips, and when they part, he runs it along the edge of the sharp teeth, releasing the tiniest drop of blood.

The blood seems to electrify Tommy. It's the first real taste he's had of Adam's blood, and suddenly everything in him is awake and wanting. He pushes Adam back towards the bed. Maybe he's a little rougher than he intends, but he doesn't break the embrace, so there's no chance of Adam falling. They do stumble a little, though, and their bodies grinding against each other is enough to make Adam moan into Tommy's mouth.

That moan, coupled with the tiny, teasing taste of blood is enough to bring out the ancient part of himself, the part he usually keeps locked away until the very end. The part of him that's not allowed to come out until the game's over. The part that guarantees that no human ever wants a second encounter. He feels the force of times long past swirl through him, and fights to stay in the present.

He needs to stay in the here and now until this - whatever this is - is over. He wants to fuck Adam, not tear him apart. He wants to taste him, not devour him. He wants to be in the moment, not living outside of time as he usually does.

So he does something he almost never does: he fights his hungry, dark side. He denies the primeval, elemental part of him and locks it away - away from Adam and away from tonight. Tonight will be about physical gratification.

When he feels he has himself under control, he realizes Adam's on the bed, watching him and waiting, wanting to know what's happening. The tiniest edge of fear is showing in Adam's eyes. It's almost eclipsed by the hunger Tommy sees, though. And he has to admit that he's feeling a little hungry himself. Yeah - he thinks - tonight's gonna be a good night.

"Tell me," Tommy commands as he climbs onto the bed. "Tell me what you want," he asks as he pushes Adam's shirt aside. "Tell me what you need," he whispers darkly as he claims the skin with his mouth.

"I want to be yours tonight," Adam answers, eyes closed and arching into Tommy's touches.

"Not good enough, pretty boy," Tommy tells him, because he wants more. Every word out of Adam's mouth makes his already hard dick twitch against his pants, and he wants more of them.

Feeling the confines of his clothing against his body, Tommy realizes they both have far too much on, so he sets to work to rectify that. "Do you like this?" he asks as he pushes Adam's shirt over his shoulders and down his arms, leaving bites hard enough to bruise the skin but not break it. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes," Adam breaths, hardly more than a whisper of a word. "I want that. I want you to leave your mark on me. I want to wear it for days in places that no one else can see. Only me; only you - we'll be the only ones who know they're there."

Unbuttoning the button on Adam's pants and pulling the zipper down, Tommy asks, "How about here? What do you want me to do here?" He lets his tongue tease around the rim of Adam's belly button before trailing down the line of soft hairs below it. He stops and waits for Adam to find word to let him know what he needs now.

"I want you to touch me. I wanna feel you holding my dick in your hands...and then in your fucking mouth."

"Maybe," Tommy answers, "or maybe I'll tease you until you beg. Maybe I'll keep you walking the edge for eternity, or maybe I'll take you hard and fast." And with that, the rest of Adam's clothes are gone.

He can see the anticipation in Adam's eyes, his pupils blown so big and dark; he can feel it in the live-wire thrum that runs through Adam's body. It's enough to excite him beyond anything he's he's felt in eons. He'd always taken what he needed, but this...this was beyond that. This time he wants.

"Tell me everything, Adam," he whispers, his voice harsh with desire. "Tell me what you want."

Sitting up, Adam reaches for the cuff of the jacket Tommy's still wearing. "I want this gone," he says, watching it dematerialize as soon as the words are spoken.

"I want to strip you bare, to feel your skin against mine," Adam continues, pulling Tommy's shirt up and over his head. "Want to feel if you have a heartbeat in here," he says as he runs his fingers over Tommy's chest, "or is that part of the legend true?"

Letting his hands fall to Tommy's hips, Adam pushes his pants down and watches as Tommy's dick is finally freed of the confines of clothing. Licking his lips, Adam leans in closer to it. He reaches out and strokes it gently before closing his fingers around it, jacking it hard. He gets his point across and smiles as Tommy gasps. "First, I want to taste it."

Tommy's not ready to feel what he does when Adam takes him in his mouth and sucks. It's sudden, and it's hot, and it takes his breath away. He can feel the hot rush starting in his belly, and this isn't something that ever happens to him. He controls this. He doesn't give in to the weaknesses of humans. He sets the pace and decides when the game is ready to be over, so he pushes Adam back on the bed, holding his wrists in a vice-like grip. When he says the only word his brain can focus on, Mine! Adam only nods in agreement, and that soothes the ancient, demanding part of himself.

Tommy moves down between Adam's thighs, kissing and nipping at the tender skin. "Would you like it if I spent all night making you beg?" Pushing one leg up, he kisses the skin behind Adam's knee, enjoying the hiss of desire that escapes before Adam can shut it down. "Would you like it if I spent forever finding all the places on your body that make you do that?" The needy sound that escapes from Adam's lips tells him that the veiled promise of eternity hasn't been lost to him.

He reaches up and finds a jar on the bedside table, the only artifact decorating it. Spreading a tiny bit on his fingers, he smiles a wicked smile before running the tip of his finger over the arch of Adam's foot. He feels the muscles of Adam's leg tense and stores the low moan that comes out of Adam's mouth in his box of treasures that Adam's giving him. "Are you ready for me to use this on you?"

"Fuck, please!" Adam manages to say between gasping breaths.

"Not enough, Adam," he says, enjoying the game. "You gotta tell me how you want me to use it. How do you want to feel it?"

"Oh, god, what is that stuff?" Adam asks when he finds his words.

"A little gift from someone I used to know." He doesn't think Adam needs the whole story. "She swore it was enough to bring any man to his fucking knees. I think we're gonna have a little fun with it tonight."

He coats his fingers with the oil and looks at Adam, raising an eyebrow in question. "You ready for this?"

He gives Adam the courtesy of waiting for him to nod, and that's more consideration than he usually gives. He counts himself lucky that tonight he found someone who's not only worth the thought, but someone who has the ability to entertain him. His hunt - his game - has been going on for uncountable years, and finding someone who engages him enough to spare any kindness, happens only once in an age. He starts circling Adam's hole the same time as he spreads the oil over Adam's balls making his way to Adam's dick. He loves watching the way Adam arches into his hand and bears down on his fingers at the same time. He's back in control, back where he belongs.

He works one finger inside Adam while he jerks Adam's dick, and the look of absolute wantonness on Adam's face is another treasure he'll store forever. He could work Adam like this all night and walk away happy, but he thinks Adam has other ideas.

"More. I can take more," he pants, and Tommy's ready to give him more. There's something about Adam's voice that he can't resist.

"Is this enough for you?" Tommy asks, adding another finger and quickening the pace.

"Want it all," Adam answers, head thrown back in ecstasy. Tommy takes a second to admire the beauty of the column of Adam's throat, the pulse within calling to him. He may taste it before the night's over; he may not. He's got time. He can decide later.

Adding a third finger, he watches Adam stretch around them as he scissors them. He feels his own breath hitch and catch when he hits the bundle of nerves that makes Adam's whole body go rigid. He can't look away; he can't find his usual level of detachment. This game has turned serious, but he doesn't have a problem with that.

"Now," Adam moans. "I'm close - so fucking close. Wanna feel you moving in me. Want you to make me take you - all of you."

Tommy doesn't want to miss his chance to experience this human, so he withdraws his fingers and pours more oil on his hands to slick his own dick. The silky feel and the scent of lotus and sandalwood bring back memories of hot nights spent along the river in the desert, but he doesn't want to lose himself in memories.

"Tell me," he hisses. "Tell me now how you want it." He's not sure if Adam's answer will make much of a difference. He's never once felt this much need. It's all he can do not to thrust wildly into this man, chasing the answer to his own desires.

"I want to feel it," Adam tells him, "for days, for weeks, forever."

Tommy grins and pushes in just far enough to let Adam get used to the idea that he's there. "All at once, or slowly? I want to fucking hear you tell me what you want."

Adam pushes down on Tommy's dick, burying it all the way in tight heat. "This is what I want. I want to feel you slipping in and out." He rocks his body to give Tommy the idea, and Tommy matches the pace. "I want to feel your cock grow inside me...and know that I'm the reason for it."

Tommy can't resist leaning in to kiss the mouth that those words are coming from. In all his years, he's never met anyone who played the game this well. Adam seems completely capable of meeting the challenge Tommy's set for him. Tommy's not sure if that makes Adam a worthy adversary or a perfect partner, but he's more than happy with it tonight.

"I want to feel it like I've never felt it before," Adam tells him. "I want you to take me apart and make me beg."

Those words spur him on, making him give up the last pretenses of humanity he's been holding. Adam's warm and pliant body brings out something far beyond animal instincts, something so much richer than the darkness that lives within him. He's a fucking machine now, and he's enjoying every second of it. He pushes in and out of Adam, feels the tension growing in his belly and his balls, each stroke bringing him to new heights, closer to being able to understand his whole fucked up existance. He's on the edge now, but he needs just one more thing.

"Now!" Adam shouts beneath him. "I need to come right fucking now."

Tommy can feel how tight every muscle is in Adam's body. He knows this is it. He can feel the quiver in his own arms from the strain of holding his weight off Adam. He runs his tongue over the sharp points of this teeth and tastes his own blood. He shares the sample with Adam, kissing him deeply, licking far into his mouth. He can feel the tremor marking a trail throughout Adam's body as the tiny bit of blood runs through every inch of him. He leaves a trail of small kisses as he makes his way to the hypnotic rush of blood just under the skin of Adam's neck. He toys with Adam, playing with the skin there, sucking and nipping and marking it, making it hypersensitive, before he finally gives in and bites down, thrusting harder and deeper than he had before.

Some part of him is aware of Adam's dick pumping come out between them, but he's lost in the fuzzy world colored by the taste of Adam's blood and his own orgasm. He hears Adam saying, "That's right, fill me up," but the words come to him through a haze. He does have enough awareness to release his bite on Adam's neck before he takes too much from him. He thinks they may want to do this again before the night's over.


End file.
